


Callback

by Winterling42



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterling42/pseuds/Winterling42
Summary: I couldn't stop thinking of 'fuck you' being their signature to each other. The one that they used to hide how much they cared.





	Callback

“Fuck you, Molly,” Beau said, and she didn’t expect him to answer, she didn’t. Yasha was walking away in one direction, Fjord and Jester in another. Caleb and Nott had hung back, and she was alone with the grave.

She hated every part of this, but most of all she hated how part of her was waiting, even now, for his voice. For him to crawl out of the grave (again) because how could someone as alive as him be dead? Beau stood with her fists clenched in the snow, and she didn’t even know if she’d ever see Yasha again. Molly’d been the one she was following, not them. 

It was cold enough that the tears felt like brands on her face, but she couldn’t wipe them away–couldn’t acknowledge they were there. Eventually, she had to turn and trduge back around the hill. Yasha, in her black and white, was out of sight among the trees. Ophelia was watching from just outside her carriage; the others were already mounted and ready to go. Beau turned her face away from the gray tiefling, unable to hide that she wasn’t worth it. That whatever the Gentleman had promised, she’d rather have Molly with them right now.

She climbed back into the carriage and, a moment later, felt it rumble into motion. Caleb had his face pointedly buried in a book, and she knew emotions freaked him out. So Beau stared out the window for a while, pretending not to notice the tears dripping onto her blue-side-up cloak.


End file.
